totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Showtime!
Tune in to Total Drama: Showtime! Two quirky hosts endure 20 teenage misfits with challenges inspired by your favorite TV shows inside a fancy and mysterious filming studio, each night; one is out and who's last, leaves with the prize of two-million dollars. After many complaints from long-time fans of the franchise, complaining about how poorly Total Drama Action was handled; the producers of the long-going reality show franchise had decided to revive the studio concept, with challenges based on popular tv shows rather than movies. With two new younger hosts, an aging ex-convict chef and a cast full of zany and unique contestants; ranging from a Voodoo queen to a rebellious Preacher's daughter, what antics awaits the viewers? Characters: Staff: Host/Django Yuru (35): A serious and pessimistic, no-nonsense kind of a man who found himself stuck playing a role of a host on a reality show; thanks to his best friend. Django dislikes pop culture or he claims he does but inside that cold exterior; there lays a hidden fanboy. Host/Asher Princeton (35): A bubbly and optimistic celebrity hairdresser; he scored a gig as the host of the newest Total Drama season which, as he claims is "The best job EVAR!" Asher may act like a ditsy blonde sometimes but don't underestimate him, he can be quite smart sometimes. Chef/Hilly Mitchell (78): The chef of the season; an ex-convict with a brash personality. For fifty years, Hilly never got along with the law; from pickpocketing at five to robbing banks at thirty, living a life of crime since childhood had left Hilly old, bitter but experienced. Cast: Adonis the Iconic Short-Stack (18): A self-centered and manipulative young man; there isn't a single day where he doesn't compliment himself for his looks and wits. He is considered one of the most cunning characters on the show but his narcissism may cause his downfall one day. Seven the Sick Girl (16): An ill young girl with a mysterious enigma around her; she doesn't go anywhere without leaving heads confused and questioning her brief and careful words. She may be physically weak but whatever happens, she had already planned it to happen Cliff the Mendacious Artiste (18): A bitter and cunning young man, who desires to be the desired villain of the season. He will get out of way and fake a personality, a facade of hipster to easily manuplate those who can't tell through his cunning lies. # Drew the Seductive Conman. # Edward the Gentle Giant. # Ellie the Bubbly Cosplayer. # Gigi the Drama Queen. # Griff the Optimistic Actor. # Herald the Poisonous Poet. # Lavinia the Nihilistic Dreamer. # Marie the Voodoo Queen (In-training) # Marissa the Seductive Flirt. # Nao the Coffee Addict. # Ole the Homeopath. # Opal the Summer Child. # Rae the Preacher’s Kid. # Ricky the Party Boy. # Sheila the Wild Child. # Tristan the Theatrical Prodigy. # Vivi the Rockstar. Alice-0.png Adnois.png Asher Princeton. Django Yuru.png Cliff.png Chapters/Episodes: Ch.1 "Asher and Django Review the Cast List" "Bloody hell," Django rests his head on the top rail of his wooden chair, shielding his eyes from the lights of the monitor in front of him. "That was exciting!" Asher merrily replies, gazing at his tired partner. Django slowly opens one of his eyes, looking at the blonde "Are yer kidding me, my mate?" Asher nods his head "C'mon! These kids are amazing! We got a Voodoo queen, a conman, and a rockstar! Can you just imagine how this season will turn out!?" The tattooed man groans in response, The Blonde giggles and looks back at the laptop, clicking on the keyboard and opening up a list of names attached to links "C'mon, bud! Let's review the cast list for one last time!" Django sighs and fixes his posture "A 'right, Ash but one last time, okay?" "Okay, buddy!" the blonde nods, he then clicks on the first name- "And now let's check out, Adonis!" "The preppy one, wasn't it?" Django scans the picture on the screen, a fabulous young man striking an elegant pose. "Mm-hm!" Asher replies, admiring Adonis' flawlessly dyed hair. "Adonis Hoskin, a reality show producer's bloody wet dream." Django explains "Cocky, manipulative and smart; perks of being an evil larrikin." He adds. "And a fabulous one too! Look at that million-dollar smile!" Asher clasps his hands together, very excited. "Good on him," The tattooed man moves the cursor to the second name "Who's next?" He asks his partner. The blonde lets out an excited "Alice!" in reply. Django blinks at the pale petite with her sickly smile, staring painfully at the cameraman. "Yer sure we should let this Lollie be on the show? She looks dead." "But she's so cute!" Asher clasps his hands "Look at those gorgeous eyes! Deep blue is so my color!" Django rolls his eyes "Yer such a dag, my mate." The blonde giggles back "I can't help myself, I like fangirling." He clicks on the third name "And next, we got-" "Cliff," Django declares the hipster-lookalike's name "Don't like the bloke, he seems too full of himself." Asher tilts his head in confusion "I don't think using big words is a bad thing ." Django crosses his arms "I don't know, lad reminds me of cockies." "Oh well," Asher sighs, and then clicks on the fourth name "Next is- Drew!" "Oi, the lair boy; He looks drunk as piss." Django examines Drew's picture, the conman stares at the camera with a drunken face. "Hopefully he won't be allowed to get drunk on air, guy's only eighteen and he's already getting wasted and stuff," Asher explains in a worried tone. "I'll try to keep the bloke away from potties and plonkies, don't'cha worry." The tattooed man reassures the blonde. "That'd be great," Asher smiles at Django, "No drama," Django replies, with a small smile "now, who's next?" Asher clicks on the fifth name "Edward! Oh boy- he looks like a mean one." The blonde says, looking at the giant's profile picture. "Oi, there! No judgin' he seems like a fine lad to me, sure spoke like one." Django remarks, admiring the giant's large build, "I don't know- big guys scare me sometimes." The blonde looks at the screen in worry and he pauses and shifts his head to his partner, who is gazing at him with a risen eyebrow "No offense," He quickly belted. "None took, mate." Django chuckles to himself, amused by the blonde's awkwardness. The blonde chuckles back, blushing "Hehe- Next is?" He clicks the sixth name, "Ellie- the lassy who babbles too much." Django remarks at the young girl with the curly strawberry blonde hair. "Oh, I think her cosplays are amazing!" The blonde cheered, "Cosplays? What the bloody hell is that?" The tattooed man inquires, probably hearing the word for the first time. Asher's eyes went wide with shock "You don't know what cosplay are?" He responds with a question "Where really creative people dress up as their favorite anime characters?" Django blinks "What's anime?" he inquires again, "Oh, my god- you poor soul." The blonde mutters. "What?" The larger man blinks again. "Anyways," the blonde shrugs off, "Next in line is, Gigi!" Django smirks, "I think we found Adonis a new mate," "Oh boy! Here's a gal who's up for trouble! The producers are gonna love her!" The blonde cheers, admiring the drama queen's rather flashy but stylish attire. "Yer think she is going to be like Heather from TDI?" Django asks the smaller young man. Asher looks up to Django, impressed and shocked at the same time. "You watched Total Drama Island!?" Django blushes and looks away. "Bug off!" The blonde giggles at the flustering giant and looks back at the screen, "Next in line is-" Django explains "Griff." "Hey, he seems super nice!" Asher marvels at the boy with the ivory skin tone and a warm smile, "Probably too nice," Django injects "Sad to see him paired up with drunken lairs and absolute cockies." "Maybe he's like Cliff! What if he's nice on the outside only?" Asher excitedly inquires. The tattooed man takes a glimpse at the boy's profile picture and then shifts back to the blonde "Nope, not a bloody chance." "Oh well," Asher responds "Next is- Harald!" He belts. "Oi, lad is a complete dunny rat!" The tattooed man hisses at the picture of the young man, grinning viciously at the cameraman. "He scares me-" Asher mutters, scared. "Did yer see how he barked on that lion!? Little jumbuck is a damn ass with animals!" Django angrily remarks, reminiscing about Harald's audition tape where he curses a roaring lion into shutting up. "I know- he's just so scary, hopefully, he won't kill anyone this season, right? Asher quakes, "Uhh, Next in line is-" Django ignores the scrawny young man "Lavinia!" "Oh, it's the girls with the pretty eyelashes!" Asher excitedly remarks on the albino's rather noticeable long eyelashes that brilliantly shield her crimson eyes. "Those eyes, lass look high." The larger man adds, squinting his eyes on the girl's exotic eyes. "Of, don't be offensive! She's albino! Their eyes are always like this!" The smaller man reacts to the larger man's remark. "I know, I know!" Django exclaims, "It's just; her eyes remind me of- dreams." Asher blinks "Are you sure that she's the one who's high?" "Bug off," Django mumbles, annoyed. Asher merrily giggles and clicks the eleventh name "And this is Marie!" Django raises his eyebrow "The Voodoo queen?" He asks. "In training!" Asher adds "Isn't she cool? I so can't wait until we meet her!" The blonde clasps his hands, adoring the young lady's fashionable attire. "Just remind me not to piss off the witch, or she'll make dollies of us and torture us," The tattooed man states, a tad worried "Her kind can be quite vicious." He adds, "I'm sure I won't!" Asher laughs "But you outta be careful!" "Whatever," Django shrugs him off "And next bloke is, M-Marissa." He stares at the young lady's flashy appearance that fits her stereotype. "Now, she. Is. HOT!" Asher barks "I'd kill for those curves and those eyes, I bet she can see through anyone and seduce them!" "Say the lass's milkshake will get all the boys and some of the girls? Talk about an eye candy!" The larger man remarks, Asher chuckles playfully "You're so full of surprises, Django!" "Oi, what did they say 'bout me?" The larger man replies, "Totally nothing! Didn't know you knew a thing or two about pop culture!" The smaller man responds "Next from our misfits, is Nao!" "Yeesh!" Django belts out "Somebody cut the caffeine from this lad; let's hope he doesn't get his hands on a coldie!" He imagines the worse, a coffee addict stumbling across a can of beer and well, imagine a coffee addict with a can of beer. "Not if he's gonna hang out with Drew!" Asher jokes, "Just remind me not to put these blokes together in a team," The tattooed man adds, he clicks on the next name "Next bloke is, Ole." "The hippie dude? Oh! Is he going to be like Dawn? She was my favorite camper!" The blonde chimes, "First, Dawn was a moon child, not a bloody hippie," The larger man injects "And second, caring about mother earth doesn't make you a feral hippie you mug," He adds. "Aw, c'mon! I didn't mean it this way! He may be a drug-free hippie!" The Blonde innocently remarks. "He's not a bloody hippie!" The dark-haired man belts out, "Okay, okay!" Asher booms, "Ole-Wollie is not a bloody hippie!" He butchers an Australian accent. Django groans in pain, Asher chuckles in response and clicks on the fifteenth name "Kay, next Budd is Opal! The cinnamon bun we must protect!" "Another poor soul," The dark-haired man groans "Poor little lamb." "Aww, I wanna hug her so bad! She's so cute!" Asher coos like an old lady admiring a box of baby kittens "She's so small!" "Maybe, the little lass is a wolf in sheep's clothes." Django jokes "I'd love to see her mow down Cliff, A 'right! Next poor soul is Rae!" "Girl Rae-Rae looks like one of those girls who pretend to be all religious and stuff by day but party like its 85' by night!" The Blonde remarks, "Yer may be right," The dark-haired reads the Blonde's bio, "It says that her old man's a preacher, 'Ollie Mollie; father daddy will get a heart attack when he sees his little girl on national TV. A reality show, no less." Asher laughs "I can just picture him trying to phone us, telling us to send her back! He'll probably cause more drama than her!" Django chuckles back in response "The poor bloke," He clicks the name next, "And next is?" "Ricky!" Asher introduces the party boy to his partner, "G'day here, Drew 2.0" Django jokes "Do yer think these two know each other?" "I bet!" The blonde belts out "They probably hate each other's guts too!" "Mate, these two mugs are going to stir enough drama that'll cause a producer to crack a fatty, big enough to drown a region." Django jokes immaturely, smirking at the thought of the two gentlemen fighting and acting like drunks. Asher bursts out laughing, almost falling off out of his chair "I CAN'T!" He bursts out "Next! *laughs* is Sheila!" Django blinks "Didn't we introduce her already?" He asks, "No! That was Rae!" Asher answers him. "Oh, so we have a second lass who happens to be a wild card." Django injects "I can't wait to see these two lassies outdone each other in getting drunk as piss and party like sorority girls." "I can't wait until I see these two meet each other; they may get along or not! Or both!" Asher reports in an excited tone. "The universe knows, my mate." He clicks on the next name "We got- Vivi the rockstar lass." "Hell yeah!" Asher screams excitedly, sounding like a 70's rockstar "She's so rad!" "Rad? Haven't heard this word since 98'" Django remarks, cringing on the memories of cheesy nineties commercials. "I don't why people stopped using this word, it was radically swaglicious!" Asher grins. Django cringes and groans in pain, sounding like a wounded soldier. "Teehee!" The blonde is amused by the dark-haired's annoyance "And our last misfit is, Tristan!" "Pg-13 Vivi, only with a bloody old fella." Django rubs his eyes, already sore from staring too long at the monitor screen. Asher chuckles "His music is amazing! He's such a prodigy, he and Vi are so gonna get along!" The blonde comments, "Yeah, yeah what a beauty," Django tiredly replies "Better have these two than a conman and a party boy." Asher smiles "They're so fan-favorite material! Don't ya think, Django?- Oh!" Besides him, his larger partner is fast asleep in his chair; snoring loudly. The blonde smiles warmly at Django, "Good night, Dangy and thanks a lot, bud." He walks out of the room and comes back with a big blanket and covers his sleeping partner. "Somebody's gonna be in a foul mood tomorrow, chairs are sooo not for sleeping!" ] Category:Competition stories Category:Total Drama: Showtime!